Forum:Thessaly Draghignazzo
Kirá (talk) 23:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I listed 4 abilities, I don't know if there is a limit on how many a character is allowed to have, if there is and she has too many I would like her to keep Wings and Regeneration (possibly Aero or Pyrogenism as well) Mutant Name Zéphyr \\ Real Name: Thessaly Draghignazzo Age: ' 16 years old (b. October 8th) '''Abilities: ' Wings - Regeneration - Pyrogenism - Aerogenism Inherited from her father Gaetano '''Pyrogenism/Pyrokinesis - The power to generate and control fire. *Create, Generate and/or Become Fire of various intensities. *Can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even color; it is in some ways the most vulnerable, fire doesn't exist in itself it needs other elements. *Burn/melt objects such as ice or metal, as well as people. *Cause burning pains and actual burns in others. *Create firestorms or fire-pits. *Release the fire in differing ways, including eyes or mouth; explosions, fireballs, beams, strikes and/or weapons by surrounding their limbs or weapons in fire. *Pyrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Thermal Resistance (Only when using Pyrogenism) Regeneration - The ability to heal from extreme injury. The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Can grow missing limbs, sometimes putting the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. Cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. *Heal wounds from fights such as bruises, stab wounds, burns, etc. *Can regenerate every damaged tissues and cells. *Can regrow limbs and/or organ. *Extended Longevity (very slight delayed aging (youthful appearance)) *Resistance/Immunity to alcohol, toxins and poisons. *May be Immune to diseases and sickness. DNA may be used to cure wounds inflicted on other people. Inherited from her mother Angel Wings - Power to develop or have wings. Has and is able to manifest wings that grow they are attached to her body allowing flight. They also detach and re-grow for quick getaways. *Needs enough thrust and and lift to fly *Because of the size of the wings needed, has to have enough room for both the lift-off and flight itself *Flight the density of air needed to fly Aerokinesis/Aerogenism - The power to control and generate wind or air. *Can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. *Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. *Using near fire-based environments increases the heat. *Deep breath needed to exhale smaller gusts or bursts of air. Deep Inhale to siphon air out of others lungs Apperance: ' ' Zéphyra has long white hair, pale skin and striking silvery-grey eyes, she has an oddly shaped black birthmark under her left eye. She is muscular and fit from constant training with her older brothers, at the behest of her mother and father. She has wings but habitually cuts them off when she cannot willingly detach them. History: Thessaly Calixte Zéphyrinia Draghignazzo or Zéphyr as her family calls her, was born in Venosta Valley Italy, on the 8th of October. The daughter of Angel, a mutant with Aerogenism, Wings and Tactile Hynosis, and Gaetano, a (secret mutant pretending to be) human, with Pyrogenism and Regeneration. Before he met and married Angel he was a Police Officer, and a Mutant Hunter. From the moment she was born she had very small, short, white feathers growing out of the shoulder blades on her back, they matched perfectly the white hair on her tiny baby head. When her umbilical cord was cut she healed it, her father being the one to cut the cord said nothing about it knowing the ability came from him and that he was deeply in denial. Her mother Angel was not afraid, she had also grown up with wings. She knew that in time Zéphyra would learn better control, until then she might as well learn to use them. Angel has most of the same abilities as Zéphyra. Her mother is a former criminal and her father was hypnotized by her during his time as a Mutant Hunter, he fell in love with Angel at first sight. She was not aware of her Aerogenism or Pyrogenism until she was nearly 15. Zéphyra was staring out the window while her mother talked on the phone, she was told she need to practice Regeneration, that her father and brothers were waiting for her in the basement. At that exact moment Zéphyra was covered in fire, she was able to generate a gust of wind making the fire stronger. When Angel witnessed this she screamed in shock seeing her daughter covered in fire, Zéphyra unknowingly put her fire out. As Gaetano came running from the basement, He could see the scorch marks and the footprints from where Zéphyra had been standing. He knew immediately that she had developed his fire ability but he was still unwilling to admit to his family or anyone that he was a mutant. She has three older brothers Malvolio, Liberatore and Pasquale. They all have their father's white hair and their mother's blue-grey eyes. Malvolio has Regeneration and Hydrogenism. Liberatore has Power Manipulation and Tactile Hynosis, Pasquale has Aerogenism and Sensing. The boys are triplets, but like their abilities, they are each very different from the other. The week before her 17th birthday the family was relocated to Onondaga County, New York. Gaetano died after only a few weeks of living in New York. Zéphyra loved her father and was devastated when she found out, she again used her Pyrogenism this time also using her wings. She became a flying ball of fire, she was using too much too fast and blacked out falling from of the sky. She hadn't made it far from her home, her brother Pasquale was able to sense her and bring her back. Her brother Liberatore was forced to put her under Tactile Hypnosis if she ever did anything like that again. Malvolio, her oldest brother gave her a pendant, a heart made of tungsten the same as the one on the hilt of her new sword. Her father had made both, but hadn't had the chance to give them to her. She was found through Cerebro by Professor X a few months after her incident. He had reached out to Pasquale telepathically, Pasquale had sensed him, the school and the other mutants there. It was he and his brothers that urged their mother Angel to let Zéphyra go, she had been intent on keeping Zéphyra under her Tactile Hypnosis for mostly Zéphyra's own safety. Angel realized Gaetano would have never wanted his daughter to live her life like this, he strangely encourage the use of her abilities when he had not felt the same way about the boys when they were her age. Given, the boys are three people with six different abilities and Zéphyra is one person. Angel has unwillingly decided to let her only daughter go, seeing it as in her best interest. Weakness: ''' Overuse of (Pyro/Aerogenism) can cause her to black out. Hydrophobia is her greatest fear. She loathes large bodies of water (lakes, rivers, the ocean) as she is afraid of drowning, she has an extremely intense aversion to water, when she is submerged she panics. '''Weapons: Zéphyra owns a small dagger kept on her person at all times and a sword, crafted for her by her father. She is a trained sword fighter, practicing along side her brothers most of her life. Because she was trained/fought mostly with men she is an aggressive fighter, She operates with much more internal balance in battle then in her everyday life. My dearest apologies, thiss wiki is completely inactive. If you are interested in rp'ing the most succesful wiki's are Hogwartsroleplay and Camphalfbloodroleplay, that is if your interested in those series. Again, my sinere apologies. TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 00:58, December 28, 2012 (UTC)